The present invention relates to methods and compositions for treating subterranean formations. More particularly, the present invention relates to treatment fluids comprising degradable surfactants and associated methods of use.
Surfactants may be used in a variety of subterranean treatments. Such treatments include, but are not limited to, drilling, stimulation treatments (e.g., fracturing treatments, acidizing treatments), and completion operations (e.g., sand control treatments). As used herein, the term “treatment,” or “treating,” refers to any subterranean operation that uses a fluid in conjunction with a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. The term “treatment,” or “treating,” does not imply any particular action by the fluid or any particular component thereof. In these conventional subterranean treatments, the surfactants may be used for a number of purposes such as emulsifying agents, non-emulsifying agents, foaming agents, defoaming agents, viscosifying (or gelling) agents, dispersants, wetting agents, and the like.
While a variety of surfactants have been used in subterranean treatments, various problems have been associated with their use. For instance, certain surfactants used heretofore may have undesirable environmental characteristics and/or may be limited by strict environmental regulations in certain areas of the world. As a result, use of these surfactants in subterranean treatments may result in the potential for the bioaccumulation and/or persistence of such surfactants in the environment, which may create potential dangers for their use, such as adverse effects on shrimp and other aqueous aquatic species.